


【温花/ME】恃宠而骄 01 补档

by MollyLee



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyLee/pseuds/MollyLee





	【温花/ME】恃宠而骄 01 补档

【温花/ME】恃宠而骄  
you can do whatever you want.

 

预警：NP NTR 

胜者摘花，winklevoss两兄弟和半路杀出的Mark修罗场。有略微莱蛛情节。

 

Chapter 1

 

学校里的每个人都喜欢Eduardo Saverin。但令Lilian感到疑惑的是，相比于整天偷拍和花痴的女孩们，Eduardo在男人堆里似乎更受宠。

毋庸置疑，他有一副漂亮的皮囊，而且举手投足充满教养。不过，更令人着迷的是他那种特殊的性吸引力。裹在衬衫里的娇体散发出来的气息，嘴角甜美的弧度，略带嗔怒的眼神，手指，哦，还有他有意无意的手指，他似乎永远不明白把手指摸上他人的肩膀或胸膛会给他们带来多糟糕的后果。

总之，就是似乎格外惹男人们的注意，甚至勾得他们甘愿抛弃自己的女朋友只为能和他一夜偷情——有传言说，因为“某些原因”，Eduardo不和有男友/女友的人搞。有人甚至专门为此脑补出了一篇虐恋文挂在了网上。但这个看脸的世界令人绝望。只要Eduardo有天披着大衣睡眼朦胧地出现在校园里，身上洋溢着昨夜性爱的甜蜜，和橄榄球队员们或者某个男性小团体说上几句话，几天后某个社交网站上就会出现某女孩对鬼迷心窍的男友血淋淋的痛骂……Eduardo没有否认也没有回应，只是模棱两可地说他什么主动的事情都没做过，但谁都知道单恋不是一个巴掌能拍响的。

“所以，难道他的骚是与生俱来，自己无法控制的吗？”点开的帖子上有这么一句话。

Lilian看着手机，这个名为“Edu，you can do whatever you want ”的爆料帖一下攫住了她焦灼不安的眼球。她没有料到自己也有同样充满危机感的时候，因此有些手足无措，但周围的环境迫使她只能面无表情。看上去，Lilian依旧美丽镇定，只是在和朋友们的午餐期间看了眼手机而已，尽管她的谷歌记录里已经都是“男友出轨”此类的搜索了。

“你和Tyler怎么样了？”

餐厅中心的漂亮女孩们在餐桌上热闹地交谈着，坐在旁边的闺蜜Alice忽然转过头问道，欲言又止的眼睛直视着她。

“哦，还可以。”Lilian露出微笑，把手机反扣在桌面上，“没什么问题。”

“好吧，当然，”Alice的声音不自觉的拉低了，“我只是听到了Tyler和Eduardo之间的某些传闻，不过，就像你说的，两个人在研究课题上有点联系罢了，的确也没什么。”

Lilian假装注意的听着，在桌子下握紧了手指。同桌的女孩已经注意到了论坛上那个疯狂的帖子，她们边吃边凑在一起笑嘻嘻地交谈。Alice的表情是难掩的尴尬，这让Lilian更恼火了。

她无法再自欺欺人了——她的男朋友，校园名人、潜力运动员、完美的上流青年Tyler winklevoss，就是在不知不觉的时候对交际花Eduardo沉迷了。

他们在一起的时候，他的眼睛无时无刻不黏在手机屏幕上，Lilian不得不靠过去提醒现在是他们的约会时间，然后她就不小心看到Tyler那条未发出的短信，“你真欠操，Wardo，我的小甜心。今晚有约吗？”

Lilian假装什么都没看见。直到Tyler停止漫不经心的敷衍，他站起身穿上大衣，对她笑笑：“抱歉，我想起来还有一份重要的作业要上交，宝贝，我会想办法补偿你的。”然后匆匆消失在夜色里。

这他妈什么破借口，现在是深夜十一点半亲爱的。Lilian握紧刀叉默默地瞅着他的背影。

从那个雨夜开始便一发不可收拾。

更可怕的是他同胞哥哥Cameron似乎也是同一个德性。Lilian去拜访过Tyler的父母，Cameron也在，还对他的未来弟媳表示了满意。他是一个富有理性和经验的成功企业家，赫赫有名的硅谷巨鳄，身边美女环绕的单身男人，才不是他弟弟这种不能抵御诱惑的毛头小子。

但流言总不是空穴来风。Lilian不知道他们最近是怎么回事，她不敢多想，哈佛女性都觊觎的winklevoss家两个优秀的儿子，是不是真的像传闻中那样都和Eduardo有染，然后她的脑海不由自主的浮现出两个人在一张床上和Eduardo交缠的景象，那简直……噢，她感到胃部一阵抽搐。

餐厅的玻璃门被推开了。随着两个紧贴着的身影走进来，落在女孩们身上的视线立即转移了阵地。

两个绝对风云人物。他们一起来，像是一对情侣来吃点心一般随意。

Eduardo的手揣在大衣口袋里，微微仰着头，听身边男人讲话。Tyler，或者Cameron，正把手掌放在他纤细的腰上，一边说一边望着Eduardo的脸庞，眼睛却紧紧盯着他有些红肿的嘴唇。完美的身高差和彼此的仰俯角，让他们的侧脸在某个角度几乎暧昧地黏在了一起。

除了气质，大家很难分清两兄弟，但Lilian一眼看出那个正和别的男人调情的就是自己的男友。

气氛降到了冰点却又充溢着躁动因子，Alice的手肘碰了她一下，Lilian只好勉强扯出一个笑容，朝他们挥挥胳膊：“嘿，亲爱的，这里。”

女孩们各自对望，神色各异，但显然都在等着看好戏。

“嘿，Lilian。”Tyler也看到了她，他的手掌不着痕迹的从Eduardo腰间放下，并很快在他耳边说了些什么，惹得Edurdo一阵吃吃的笑。

笑容极其天真娇美，像是故意而为，看得Lilian胃里冒火。

他们走了过来。

Lilian想要拉住男友的外套让他坐在自己身边，但她的手尴尬地悬在半空，因为Tyler像个骑士般为Edurdo拉开了椅子，确认他的屁股与绒面软垫接触之后，才靠着她坐下。

“去做什么了？我是说，你没接电话。”Lilian放下咖啡杯，面带微笑。

“没什么，早晨训练，刚才在图书馆。”Tyler简略地回答，把菜单推到Eduardo面前，小声又温柔地问：“饿不饿，想吃什么？”

好吧，Eduardo说的对，他确实“没做过什么主动的事”。看起来，主动的一直都是他身边的男人。

Eduardo摇摇头表示不饿，只点了一杯热牛奶。他对Lilian笑了，没人知道他的话是否和表情一样纯真：“是的，我可以证明，我们在图书馆遇到的。”

Tyler把注意力完全放在了他身上。他仔细盯着Eduardo张合的嘴唇，一边够着身子帮他放好杯子铺好餐巾。尽管他没做什么，但那种像骑士对待公主的气息，从他嘴角几乎可以称得上谄媚的笑容就可以一览无余。

“我记得我们也是在图书馆第一次遇到的对吗，Tyler，”Lilian僵硬地放下咖啡杯，把手指摸上他强壮的胳膊。运动员的身体洋溢着荷尔蒙，总能吸引了不少不要脸的骚货。“当时你的搭讪方式真是又老土又可爱。”

尖酸的语气，刺鼻的醋意。Tyler不情愿但是只能转过眼睛对她露出微笑，“是的，你还把我当做我哥哥，因为你们高中时一起上过几节课。不过这不能怪我，你那时候看起来光彩照人，我的舌头都打结了。”

Lilian不傻，她顺着他的话，像个热恋期的女孩倚在男友怀里，嘴角扬起满意的微笑。金童玉女，看起来的确没什么大问题。

硝烟味散了一点，但微妙的三人关系还在这里，战火依然一触即发。

Eduardo捧着杯子乖乖喝牛奶，像加勒比之夜那晚温柔顺从。天使是恶魔的反面，界限就是日出日落。他在人群中受到的瞩目总是暧昧的，从进校门开始就被各种眼神锁定——

有些人三五成群地向他发出虚伪的问候，企图用看似友好的招呼和谈话停下Eduardo前进的脚步。

“早上好，Wardo宝贝儿！”

“你们好。”

“今天你看上去漂亮极了。”一声长长的口哨。

“谢谢，可能是因为昨天睡得比较好。”Eduardo歪歪头，露出一个标准的微笑。

“过来一下行吗？”有个金发女孩挥舞着手臂，“我们这里有个难题，你能帮帮我们吗Wardo？”

男人们往往能成功把小鹿引入圈套，女孩们也一样。他们在密谋怎样把他拆吃入腹。

而每天早上Lilian到学校都能看到这幅令她不舒服的场景。她搞不懂他到底是真不设防还是城府太深。就像现在，满餐厅里的人们都在悄悄议论他，而他依旧一副事不关己的样子。

Lilian胃里的火气更大了，但她对自己恶意的揣测很满意。她在潜意识里忽略了Eduardo良好的家庭背景和全优的成绩，而把他当成了一个专职调情和挖墙脚的婊子。

Tyler心不在焉地搂着女友，眼睛却放在Eduardo身上舍不得拿开。这个小东西故意的，加上一层恋人滤镜来看，他才没有表面的无辜，喝牛奶都在变着法子诱惑——肉欲的嘴唇沾了白色粘稠的液体，粉色的舌尖轻轻扫过杯沿，睫毛轻阖，眼睛蕴满了挑逗。

Eduardo的眼睛是他全身最美的地方，蜂蜜色的，大而有神。他还偏偏那么喜欢眨眼。在床上，还溢满了水晶般的眼泪。虽说他们没做过几次——Eduardo有时主动提出来，有时也温柔地拒绝他。显然是后者多一点。

Tyler也许是头脑简单四肢发达的赛艇队里最透彻的情圣，他明白Eduardo让自己跟在他身边只是因为某些类似朋友的情分，或者只是沾了这张脸的光。Eduardo允许他揽着他的腰或者在没人的地方亲几下，因为其他人也完全可以这么做。Tyler知道自己不是特殊的那一个，但他故意不去想。谁叫大家都爱Eduardo，他有资本恃宠而骄，伤几颗心没什么大不了的。

Eduardo正和邻桌交谈。他的嘴巴微微开合，粉色的舌尖隐约可见，唇瓣上有艳丽的红肿，以及迷人的巴西口音。

那些从他嘴里念出来的甜美的单词。

Tyler的耳边回响起他在自己身下一声声又是痛又是爽的叫声。像是痛极了的抽泣，浓重的哭腔，纤细的长腿却紧紧围在他腰上，屁股随着他的抽插不停地摇晃。

“Tyler……啊，啊，这太深了……”

“婊子，你的屁股对我哥哥的鸡巴也咬得这么紧吗？”

 

“Tyler，嘿，”他回过神来，看见Lilian正有点不满地注视着他：“你在想什么？”

“没。”他咽了咽口水，“你们在谈什么？”

“噢，Nelson教授，这个老家伙实在太可怕了。他最近布置的课题，《上等的品质》。”Lilian撩了下保养得当的金色卷发，转头看向对面的男孩：“Edu，你怎么看？”

Eduardo聊得正开心，转过头来，脸上还带着茫然的笑容：“什么，哦，是的，我其实逃了很多伦理课。”

“可你每次都拿头等奖学金，是因为预先讨好了Nelson教授吗？用什么？一个吻？一晚上？”棕发女生叽叽喳喳的笑出了声。

带点恶意的笑声轰然炸开。

Tyler的脸立刻沉下来：“你在说什么？Alice，这话不应该从一个淑女的嘴里说出来，你母亲对你的教导就让你满脑子都是这些乱七八糟的玩意吗？”

Alice把三明治塞进嘴里，识时务的闭了嘴。

Eduardo的表情有点不自在。

“好了Alice，不过说真的，”Lilian清了下嗓子，似乎找到了一个有趣的话题，她面带笑容，看起来跃跃欲试。

“上等人家的儿女应该努力在学校和社会上为自己得来荣誉的勋章，而不是追求那些玩弄男女关系乱搞的吻痕。”接着，像是在论文答辩，她提到了一些名扬在外的上流家族作为例子，其中当然包括Saverin家的事迹。

Tyler握着刀叉，下意识看向桌子那头。

然而，可爱的Eduardo Saverin先生居然睁着大眼睛，表现出一副对Lilian的话题很感兴趣的样子。

Tyler想开口制止这场令人焦头烂额的闹剧，却突然感觉到一只脚蹭着他的裤管，轻轻攀上了脚踝。

Tyler浑身一僵，大脑激荡过细细的电流，原来在嗓子眼等着对Lilian吼出的不满瞬间一干二净。

细腻洁白的脚趾，奶糖似的，曾含在他的嘴里不停地亲吻。

Eduardo的脚尖沿着他的小腿慢慢蹭到了大腿，然后是裆部，最后停在那根发热的东西上，像猫咪的爪子一样磨蹭。

Tyler绷紧了身子，但他的反常还是被Lilian发现了。她朝桌底轻轻扫一眼，那纤细的长腿立即戳进了她的眼睛，震惊和怒气让肾上腺素飙升，Lilian的脸颊立即烧起一抹可耻的淡红。

而在桌面上，罪魁祸首小口小口喝着牛奶，连领带都平静得一丝不苟。

他在她眼皮子底下无声宣战，而她却根本没办法阻止这个婊子。

Lilian总不能让这么多人看她的笑话。她性感大方、家境富裕，同样是全校的热点人物，大家都觉得她和Tyler是天造地设的一对儿。但这是Eduardo入学并引起轰动之前。

“有些人就喜欢那种被轮的快感，那种贱货，被男人包围的快感？谁知道呢，他们可都是群交趴上的常客。呵，不怕得性病暴毙吗？”Lilian又往男友那边靠了靠，感受到他身体那种不同寻常的战栗，她立刻握住了他的手，语气中透露出她的烦躁不安，“而我直到前年才把童贞给了Tyler。当然了，我不是说我是圣女。我只是非常鄙视那些恋屌癖，无论男女。”

“那可真恶心。照镜子的时候不会感到羞耻吗？如果我这么乱搞，我妈知道了会打死我的。那种人只配得艾滋浑身溃烂地下地狱。”Alice补充说。

“不过大部分人都是要脸的。”Lilian紧紧的盯着桌子那头的Eduardo，语气像毒蛇吐信一般阴冷，“当然，除了……”她别有意味地顿住了。

Eduardo没有回答，笑着向她眨眨眼，而他的小脚，早就开始在Tyler的裆部肆意而有技巧的揉弄了。

Tyler像饿狼似的盯着他。他们的眼神交流异常火辣，已经有不少人察觉了。空气里挤满了情欲、愤怒和尴尬因子。

Eduardo知道她看到了，这正是他想要的，因为他现在也很生气，虽然并没有表现出来。他一直很讨厌Lilian，如果提早知道Tyler和她的关系，他绝对不会先招惹的。还有旁边的Alice，她的亚裔朋友Chirsty曾让人永生难忘。

而沉浸在背德里快感的Tyler对所有的勾心斗角毫不知情。他只知道实际上的Eduardo坏透了，他善解人意又刁蛮任性，他心思缜密又心胸狭窄，他把人们玩弄于股掌之间，他在他心里已经幻化成了一万个不同的身影。

“够了！”Tyler的声音比想象中嘶哑，“你的嘴真碎，你和一个恶毒的怨妇有什么区别？不能好好吃饭就赶紧滚出去。”他的喉结滚动，脸色很可怕，因为心疼，也因为欲望无法满足。他和许多女人上床，却很久没有碰过Eduardo了，此时此刻天赐的惊喜，他恨自己放不了手。

Lilian吓了一跳。她从来没见过他发这么大的火，委屈不敢多言，只好住嘴继续吃冷掉的三明治。男友的冷漠给胃里的火添上了最后一把柴，今后将时刻提醒着她的愤怒与厌恶。

Tyler忍不了了。他伸手狠狠握住那只胯下的小脚，线条优美的，包裹在棉质袜子里……拉着它粗鲁地揉搓自己胀痛的阴茎。自尊的破碎声刺激着他的高潮。winklevoss家族高贵的家徽，父母望子成龙的脸，在一片白光中从他眼前闪过。

他在爱欲的浪潮和Eduardo的注视下里颤动。低哼一声，他射了，呼吸艰难，脸色发红，裤子里粘粘的，整个人匍匐于Eduardo脚下。

Tyler还握着不松开，Eduardo却已经用力地把脚从手心里抽回去了。他穿上鞋子，像是不愿意在这里多呆一秒一样唰地站了起来。

“抱歉小姐们，我还有事忙，要先走了。”他没有对Tyler笑。

Tyler又一次被强烈的羞耻包围，胃部因为恶心而剧烈蠕动。Lilian仍然低头嚼着食物，上吊的眼睛蔑视地瞟了他几眼。

大家点头说拜拜，Tyler站起来，拉住了他的手腕，Lilian当然无法阻止。

“我送你。”

 

玻璃门外正值明媚的秋色。

他们面对面站着，而且显然是Tyler步步凑近，想进一步侵入两人的安全空间。

“去哪？要我陪你吗？”

“哦，也许去找你哥哥。”Eduardo有点不耐烦。他身上还飘着一丝奶香。

“……Wardo。”

“我是个正常的自然人，有追求快乐的权利。可惜我在这里只有无奈和生气，我想和你哥哥一起可能会玩得更开心。抱歉，”Eduardo把手心贴在他脸颊上摩挲，“我真的不习惯和床伴的女朋友相处。”

床伴？

Tyler感到一股怒气冲上头脑。紧接着，羞愤和心碎的声音淹没了他。

“不，Wardo，很抱歉Lilian让你不开心了，我和她的确不合适，一切都是我的错，但是……”高高在上的Tyler已经语无伦次了，他很怕Eduardo的话里有更深的意思——他是不想以后和他有任何往来了吗？但Tyler的哀求没有任何效果，他的小情人是铁了心的要离开他的怀抱。

“对不起，你已经有Lilian了，”Eduardo叹了口气，Tyler仍然分不清他是在开玩笑还是很严肃……“传言是真的，我不怎么和有男友女友的人上床。而且今天对彼此的印象都不太好，我想也许没有深交的必要了。不过你是个好人，虽然认识不久，但我喜欢和你做朋友。”

“不，求你，你想要什么，什么我都可以——”

“Tyler，你还不明白吗？我爱你这张脸，还有你的屌，但是……”Eduardo带着笑耸耸肩，屌这个词从他嘴里说出来有种不应当的优雅和下流。“我走了。我会代你向哥哥问好。”

Tyler摸摸自己的脸颊，是，的确要感谢这张该死的脸。他的眉毛拧成了一团，眼睛里混合着失望、怒气和忧郁的雾瘴，像是一头在嘶吼的豹子：“不行，回来，你他妈是我的！”但他不能嘶吼，Lilian正像只鬣狗紧紧盯着他的一举一动，全餐厅的人都在偷偷地看热闹。

他快要因为对Cameron的嫉妒冲昏头脑。

Eduardo的背影在哈佛秋色里越走越远。

他的大脑画面里，自己已经撞过去把他狠狠摁倒了。用粗糙的大手捏住他的天鹅般脆弱的脖颈，任凭时间一分分流逝，看着这个美丽得令人发狂的生命渐渐暗淡。他会楚楚可怜地挣扎，但是没有用，他绝不放手。弄死这个贱人，就再没有后顾之忧了。

Tyler在原地站了很久。他掏出手机，拨通一个不常联系的号码：“Mark，是我……”

他可以踢开Lilian或者其他挡路的男人女人，但对最大的情敌却束手无策。

他一直都知道，那天晚上，Eduardo嘴唇里吐出的根本就不是他的名字，可那双迷醉的眼，却映出了和Cameron一模一样的脸……

 

 

TBC

 

By Mollzastony+李不白


End file.
